1-Chloro-2,2-difluoroethane (HCFC-142) is not only known as a blowing agent in foam production, but also as a raw material in the production of pharmaceutical or agrochemical compounds.
A process for producing 1-chloro-2,2-difluoroethane from 1,1,2-trichloroethane and/or 1,2-dichloroethylene, comprising at least one step during which 1,1,2-trichloroethane and/or 1,2-dichloroethylene react or reacts with hydrofluoric acid in the gas phase so as to give a stream comprising 1-chloro-2,2-difluoroethane, hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoric acid and 1,1-dichloroethylene, is known from WO 2015/082812. The presence of 1,1-dichloroethylene can be an impediment in subsequent reaction steps.
The applicant has developed a process for producing 1-chloro-2,2-difluoroethane which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art, in particular a process which avoids the formation of 1,1-dichloroethylene.